Computing devices typically incorporate field replaceable units such as cooling fans. These units may be quickly removed from the device hosting it and replaced if necessary. This procedure occurs, for example, if the unit fails. Electronic equipment can be sensitive to user mishandling when conducting such a procedure. In addition, miscalculations in identifying which components are faulty can waste time and result in damage to costly electronic equipment.